Sweet 16
by Rae Artemis
Summary: I know lame title, but like all...well some title has to do with the story. This is one that has it all, good music, cool twists, and well of course Sam and Dean. Please R&R.


Okay, here is the usual disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, nor any character created by the show, nor some of the ones in this story 'cause I stole them from almost 'real' life (my friends). Nor am I making any money from this unless my friends try and bribe me not to put it up, but I will anyway, so alas no money.

A/N: Inspired by another walk I took through my hometown at this time of night, very peaceful and creepy! I think I've watched TOO much Supernatural (if that's possible), I kept hearing stuff! Great show but now I may need a nightlight, and that's just sad! I apologize to anyone from Blaine, WA if this story offends, I've never been there but heard it was nice and it is close to where I live in B.C. so I chose it. I did check the website for information and all that, but sorry if I get anything wrong.

Beta'd: By morning sunlight who took time from her vacation to do so, thanks so much for taking the time. And of course the brilliant chocolatejet who is excellent writer and wonderful beta, who puts up with well, me. Thanks chocolatejet you're great! Lucky me, two betas who could ask for more? Well a couple of Winchesters wouldn't be turned away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweet 16:

GBS!

By K.M.R.F.

She walked through the park, quietly humming to herself and walking leisurely, in no hurry just enjoying the scenery. Her tape stopped as the song ended and she sighed, unclipping her Walkman from her belt and flipping the tape over to the other side and hitting the play button. Music once more began to whisper in her earphones, not quite blocking out the background noise, just overlapping it. A beaming smile filled her face, as her GBS aka Great Big Sea tape began again, she had just bought the tape the day before and had been listening to it non-stop. She'd been a fanatic for the group ever since her guitar teacher had played one of their songs to her, over a year ago.

The girl walked lightly, gliding over the cement walkway that wove through the park, which at 3:20 AM was full of dark shadows and a few cats on the prowl. She had tried to pet a few but they'd been more interested in the fallen leaves and the mice under them than a mere human. She turned down the path that led to the park's exit closest to her street and cursed under her breath when she saw the lights had been broken, _again_.

"Damn, that's the fifth time this month. I hate people." She shook her head and ventured down the dark path, turning the volume on her Walkman down even further, the merest whisper leaking out of the headphones now. She jumped at the sound of a branch breaking, her heart in her throat eyes desperately scanning the tree line. "It was just a cat, had to be a cat."

She muttered to herself trying to slow her heartbeat, her hand unconsciously over the knife in her pocket. She'd never had to use it on one of her walks, not in Blaine, WA. But her friend Peter had given it to her with the warning of 'better safe than really, really dead.' It was a small town, right on the U.S./Canadian border, but managed to keep the friendly neighbourhood feeling a lot of towns were losing these days. Of course that didn't mean there weren't problems but never anything major, just the usual high school pranks and so on. Hearing nothing further she turned the music up a little, the familiar lyrics calming her jumpy nerves.

Her heartbeat had just returned to normal when she heard another noise behind her, shuffling. She whipped around ripping the earphones from her head, fear making her eyes wide and wild.

"Who's there?" She called into the shadows, suddenly very aware that it was 3:30 am, she was in the darkest area of the park, alone, and no one knew where she was!

"Time to go Jenny." She whispered to herself, turning to run from the park. As she turned she saw a shadow and felt something grab her arm. She tried to grab her knife but her arms were pinned behind her back and she was pushed to the ground. She struggled but was overpowered and as she took a breath to scream a gag was shoved into it smothering her voice, her last weapon.

"Noooo!" She screamed into the gag her panic beginning to overwhelm her. Rough hands grabbed her shoulders and another set began to tie her hands together. She struggled, kicked and wriggled but the only result was a sharp blow to her head, which made the night go even darker. She realized she was passing out just as she heard disturbing laughter and the Walkman still playing, 'Time Brings':

"_He'll cajole and he'll beg_

_And he'll always win_

_In bitter-sweet romance_

_For time it comes, and time it goes_

_It makes the strongest tree to bend_

_Kings and Queens have no defense_

_Time brings all things to an end."_

"Dude, what the Hell is this?" Sam shook a cassette in Dean's face, a smug smile on his face eyes dancing with excitement. "I didn't know you even owned these guys! Who knew you had good taste?"

"Firstly, I'm not the one who likes emo, college boy. Secondly, I can't tell what tape that is other than it's not mine, probably." Dean's eyes flickered between the tape and the road, wondering what band had made Sam so animated. Sam looked disappointed at Dean's statement studying the tape in his hands closer.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, I did a comparative music class in school and my Professor was a fan of this band. It is okay to like them." He turned slightly in the Impala's seat trying to show Dean that he wouldn't make fun of his 'tough-as-nails' older brother for being a fan.

"Honestly Sam I have no idea what you're talking about. I have never seen that tape cover in my life, and I have no idea who Great Big Sea is, so unless there is a 'Tape Fairy' someone else tossed that in the box o'tapes. Why're you so into them anyway?" Dean took a closer look at the cover; it just had a picture of some water and the words 'Great Big Sea' in red, nothing flashy at all.

"I'll show you." Sam said as he pulled out Metallica's 'Black Album' and tossed in the new mystery tape, suddenly there was the sound of the ocean, then a guitar and drums, then an accordion?

"Sammy what the Hell? Does this car look like it plays accordion?" Dean threw a disapproving look at Sam who simply smiled back as a guy started singing:

'_A great big sea hove in Long Beach,_

_Whack fol-or-al ta-dee di-dle, I do._

_A great big sea hove in Long Beach,_

_And Granny Snooks she lost her speech,_

_To me right fol didy fol dee._

_A great big sea hove in the Harbor,_

_Whack fol-or-al ta-dee di-dle, I do._

_A great big sea hove in the Harbor,_

_And hove right up to Keough's Parlor,_

_To me right fol didy fol dee…'_

"Okay that just sounds dirty man. What's he saying? Seriously, is that even English?"

"It is a song about a terrible tidal wave that hit a costal town but rather than go into serious, serious mourning they wrote a song to commemorate it. Honestly the lyrics these guys sing are brilliant, a lot of traditional and some of their own new stuff. My Prof did a whole unit on folk music and as there aren't a lot of successful folk musicians out there Great Big Sea being one of the few big time acts got a lot of play in class. We also did a field trip to see them live, they are great live! The band is from Newfoundland, Canada so they had kinda strange accents when they talked on stage and some really weird slang." Sam suddenly realized that Dean was giving him a strange look, amusement in his eyes. "They're a good band!" He threw his hands up as Dean kept staring at him.

"Sorry just didn't figure you for a hippie, but I guess I should've, what with the long hair and everything."

Dean smirked back at him; Sam was just getting ready with a snarky comeback when suddenly the tape began to play backward. He reached for the tape deck but just before he touched the eject button, it felt like, someone slammed two ice picks into his eyes. His hands grasped his head, which felt like it was going to explode as the images poured through it: a girl attacked, a walkman playing Great Big Sea, the girl screaming in pain, a teenage guy being dragged into darkness by nothing at all, the Peace Arch border crossing.

"Sam? You okay?" Dean had pulled over to the side of the road, turned off the tape and raced around to the passenger side of the car as Sammy had writhed in pain.

"Yeah, wonderful you?" Sam grumbled out as he blinked his eyes and massaged his temples gently.

"Drugs?"

"Yeah." Came the pained reply from between clenched teeth. Dean pulled out a bottle of extra strength Tylenol, a bottle of water and waited for Sam to let him know where the job was this time.

"Wow, those aren't fun at all." Sam muttered throwing back a few tablets and some water. "Let's see, a girl screaming, a Walkman, a teenage guy crying like a little kid, and the Peace Arch. Oh and whatever is doing this likes the dark."

"So Washington, but what town is the Peace Arch in again?" Dean scratched his head, racking his brain for the piece of trivia.

"We'll hit the library on our way out of town." Sam called, straightening up from his hunched over position as Dean walked around the car.

"Well, it's going to be a long trip from good old Utah." Dean quipped getting in the driver's side, automatically flicking on the tape deck. Great Big Sea began to play, again. He was about to shut it off but the look on Sam's face made him leave it on. Sam leaned back into the seat still rubbing his eyes but as the quiet music played a look of near peace crossed his face, making Dean bear the music with a smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N2: The songs quoted were from the first Great Big Sea album 'Great Big Sea' and it was 'Great Big Sea/Gone By The Board' and 'Time brings'.

Good writing to everyone

Serenity for all

Sincerely Rae Artemis


End file.
